


The magic was inside of us all along

by Gammija



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Magic, Magic Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, cause why only use one tag when u can use 3, season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:34:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammija/pseuds/Gammija
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short fic where Deaton tells Stiles that Stiles is magic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The magic was inside of us all along

**Author's Note:**

> Written pre-season 5, hence the weird doctors and general non-canonness

Deaton looked at Stiles and Lydia. They had come running into his office late at night, bags under their eyes. He was their last hope at rescuing Scott. It was visible on their faces that they had exhausted every other possibility, every other plan. He mulled it over in his head. It was time for him to know. Deaton could see no other way out to save the True Alpha. He took a deep breath. "Stiles, you have a capacity for magic."

Stiles looked at him incredulously and started laughing: "Haha. Yeah. Okay. My best friend is being tortured by evil beaked plague-doctors as we speak, but you should never let a little death get in the way of jokes, eh doc." When he was done speaking all laughter had left his face and he was glaring at the veterinarian.

Deaton didn't move. Lydia scanned his face. "Stiles, I think he's serious."

Abruptly, Stiles turned his head to the banshee, his eyes flicking between her and Deaton. "What?!"

Deaton nodded: "Indeed I am Lydia. Stiles, remember when I gave you the mountain ash to trap the kanima?"

"Yeah, and I activated the barrier," Stiles sputtered, not seeing what that had to do with anything, "but I've seen Melissa do that. You're not going to tell me she's a witch now are you?"

Deaton looked down and smiled. "No. But you did something else that day – there shouldn't have been enough ash to circle the building."

"So you did know!" Stiles interjected.

"Any human with a bit of faith in their abilities can activate the barrier," Deaton continued as if he hadn't been interrupted, "but to create matter out of thin air? Well, that's something else entirely."

Closing her eyes and shaking her head, Lydia said: "That's all fine and dandy, but Stiles has never been bitten by a wizard." She looked up at Deaton, her eyes demanding information. "So how can he be magic?"

"Honestly-," Deaton started.

"Ooh, now he's being honest," Stiles interrupted again, rolling his eyes.

This time Deaton scolded him with a look, but went on nonetheless: "I don't quite know where your spark came from. It could have been your mother since I didn't know her that well. Or, sometimes, a person can acquire these gifts at random."

"Okay... then what exactly do these 'gifts' entail?" Stiles replied, making airquotes. "Oh, and thanks, by the way, for not telling me this a year ago, when it would've helped, and instead telling me now, at the point where I'm actually surprised if a week goes by and someone HASN'T tried to kill me!"

"I only wanted to tell you when there were no other options left."

Stiles smiled sarcastically, planting his hands on his sides. "Well, glad to know at least I'm still always the last one picked."

Lydia took a step back from Deaton. Laying her hand on Stiles' arm, she said: "Stiles – a last resort is usually the most powerful."

Stiles looked at Lydia, then at Deaton, expecting him to deny it, but when neither of them said anything he threw his hands in the air. "Okay, so let me get this straight:," he started, slamming his hands on the metal table, "you're telling me that not only am I somehow a wizard, I'm also the most powerful of everything we have here?"

Deaton nodded.

Stiles eyes grew even wider than they'd already been. "Including Liam, you know, the werewolf with anger-management issues?" he answered, shaking his hands vehemently.

"Yes," was Deaton's short response.

Stiles huffed and scratched his head. "Well, let's do this then. Show me how to avada kedavra those feathery assholes."

Deaton hesitated: "Before I teach you anything, Stiles, I must warn you. Magic is-"

"Yeah, yeah, with great power comes great responsibility, and all that jazz," Stiles replied, waving his hand. "I've been reading superhero comics all my life, doc. Believe me, there is nothing you can teach me when it comes to responsibly using your powers."

The vet raised his eyebrows jokingly. "Hmm. Well, if you already know, perhaps I should just send you off to Eichen House on your own right now?"

"One of the things I've learned from extensive comic book-reading is that there're always things left to learn," he backtracked. Then he shook his finger in front of Deaton's face. "But don't think that means I'm gonna forgive you for wasting the once in a lifetime opportunity to unironically say: "Yer a wizard, Stiles"."


End file.
